


Definitely a want

by Catch_my_drift



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_my_drift/pseuds/Catch_my_drift
Summary: He's just trying to cheer up a friend... honest.





	Definitely a want

“What’s your problem now?” Clint side-eyed the big green, monster, completely irritated by the other’s recent behavior. It was late in the evening.The odd couple had found themselves at an all-you-can-eat indian restaurant, downtown New York. Clint was especially agitated from the growing pain his stomach was experiencing.  
Yep, definitely stretched it. Great Barton.

“Nothing! Just drop it.” Hulk huffed and walked ahead of him.  
He had thought feeding the Giant would put him in a better mood, but it clearly had not worked. The day had been filled with activities the big guy usually enjoyed doing, Clint even let him KO the hologrammed villain during practise. Not that his word would’ve stopped Hulk anyhow. After training they attempted to take Clint’s sky cycle for a joy ride. That ended with many tears and one big explosion, not necessarily in that order.  
The bandages were strapped on and secured when the two decided to “help” Tony in the lab. 

Tony had three rules when it came to his lab.  
One, Clint wasn’t allowed in there unless Cap said he was needed.  
Two, Hulk wasn’t allowed in there at any times unless Tony needed muscles.  
Three, Cap was never to wear a shirt when he came to see his boyfriend.  
Unfortunately for Tony all three of his rules were broken multiple times of the day.  
.  
Clint and Hulk thought it a lost cause after being in the lab for more than an hour pestering the billionaire, when nothing in the vicinity exploded.  
Leaving a steaming Stark they placed a cookie order with Sam for his mom. They fought over who would get what when they arrived, Clint having purposely goading Hulk into that battle.  
When evening came around they found themselves taking a stroll downtown and that’s when they stumbled upon the buffet.

They had been laughing and talking the whole time. Hulk of course, had said something thoughtless about Clint’s puny, human stomach.  
Clint had taken that as a challenge.  
And he so regretted it.

“Oh, so the silent treatment now?” Clint quickened his pace to keep up with his companion. He was way too full for this attitude right now.

Hulk let out an exasperated sigh. “Look. Thanks for trying to put me in a better mood. I noticed all day you’ve been trying, it’s nice, but this is not something you can help me with. Trust me.”

Clint should just drop it. He knew he should, but the innate desire to know what was bothering his friend so much was strong, not to mention his other innate desire that was just noisy and liked to know Hulk’s business. Plus, technically, Hulk had just challenged him.

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down there Green Bean. There is honestly nothing I can’t fix. Try me.”

Hulk’s exasperation grew with each word.  
“Clint! Drop. It.” His voice deepened and held a gruff edge.  
Good. I sound intimidating. He’ll get scared and leave me alone now.

Clint’s expression however, did not change, except the one brow that raised higher than normal.  
“No! Just tell me! What’s your deal?!”

Hulk growled, throwing his hands up in the air and craning his neck backwards.  
So aggravating. Fine if he wants the truth I’ll give it to him. Noisy son of a-  
“Fine. But first, we go back to the tower. To my room.”

Clint grinned in victory. “Ooo, so secretive. Okay, let’s hurry back then.”  
He proceeded to speed walk past the Hulk, embarrassing everyone, but himself.

Once inside the comfort of his own room, Hulk nervously shifted foot to foot as Clint took a seat on his bed. Cint looked up at him expectantly and patted the spot beside him, encouraging his Green friend to sit.  
Hulk sat a little further away from him and refused to make eye contact.

“Okay Big guy. I promise I won’t judge. It’s just the two of us. Two bros talking. Whenever you’re ready just go for it.” He gave him a small smile. I bet this is going to be so dumb. He always overreacts for the smallest things.

Deep breath in.  
“I’m going through my heat.”  
Deep breath out.

Clint’s expression dropped.  
Did he just…?

“Yes Clint. I have a heat. No I’m usually not here when it happens. But Tony has been fixing his system this month, if I left now, you guys would be sitting ducks to techy villains. I told Cap I’d stay and help out.”

“No. I mean- No. It’s not- not that it’s weird or anything.. I was just unaware that was actually- y’know- a-a- th-thing is all. But. y’know, is cool… Like do whatever you need to do to fix it- not that you need fixing… Because.. You’re fine, you’re great… buddy. Just- y’know…”  
Fuck. That was bad. Screw that. This whole situation is bad. A honry Hulk! That sounds… catastrophic. 

“I knew it! You think I’m weird. You probably think I’m gross too. Don’t you? Don’t try and spare my feelings. Your face answers all my questions. You always say I’m an animal, I guess you were right this whole time. I just wasn’t ready to accept it.”

Clint scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh.  
Good job Barton. You made it worse.

“No. No. Seriously. It’s okay Hulk. I’m sorry for pushing you this evening. I don’t actually think you’re an animal, I just say that because I’m a jerk. You know this about me. Really though, I’m glad you told me.”  
He absent-mindedly slapped his hands together making a louder than intended noise and against his will nodded his head up and down on repeat. It got quiet. Questions that should remain unanswered hung in the air, thick and stiflingly. Clint twiddled his fingers after the noise died down.  
“So, what can I- um do to help you?”

Hulk looked over at him. He wasn’t going to lie. Of all the things Hawkeye went through on a daily basis- whether with the team, Clint’s personal secret missions, or just Clint himself- he was sure this time, this situation would have the man running as far and as fast as he could get.  
Then again it was Hawkeye. Stubborn as he was, he never abandoned his friends.  
Hulk appreciated that about him.  
He viewed everything as a challenge and wouldn’t quit till he came out the victor. Time and time again he proved his stripes on this team.  
He proved an excellent team mate and an even better friend.

“Heh.”  
Hulk chuckled out loud and looked away from him.

Clint’s face grew bright red.  
What the hell is he laughing at!?  
“Um. What’s so funny, mister?”  
Crossing his arms he kept eyeing Hulk.

“Nothing… It’s just, what do you think you can possibly do to help me? You always have a solution for everything, everyone and every situation you’ve been presented with. What do you think you can do for this one, Clint?”

Clint’s guard dropped at that comment. Why was Hulk being so calm and lax all of a sudden? Why was he laughing when all Clint wanted to be was a good friend? Sure the question was a little bizarre, but he was sure he could help some way or another. He knew full well what Hulk wanted/needed. He didn’t want his mind to go there, but the stubborn thing did anyhow and he felt his face warm up.

“Well… um… I don’t k-”

Hulk leaned in to him. His head bent down to meet Clint’s eyes.  
“What do you want to help me with?”

Clint didn’t know why his ears were burning. He didn’t realise his heart had sped up either. He didn’t know when Hulk had gotten so serious, or why he was making such intense eye contact with him, when earlier he could barely look at him. Was it getting harder to breathe or was it just him?

“I-I.. I just want y-you to f-feel better.”  
He subconsciously moved forward to show his friend he wasn’t intimidated by his behavior.

“Clint.” Hulk sighed and moved back from him.  
“You can’t help me. Nobody can. Not with this one.”  
He got up and headed to the door to escort the archer out.  
“Just go. I’ll figure it out.”

Hulk felt a hand grip his own. He looked down and could hide the surprise at seeing Clint’s hand slowly wrapping itself around his finger.  
Trailing up the arm he landed on a bright red face. Clint unable to look at him.

“Maybe... Maybe I can help you.”  
He turned his head and his eyes looked right into Hulk’s own. Hulk could see it. He meant it. He wasn’t going anywhere and it would be a waste of time to try and persuade him that this was not what he wanted.

“Are you sure?”  
It seemed polite to still ask. Hulk’s own face starting to resemble a decorated Christmas tree.

“Yea.”  
Clint stood straight in front of him.  
“I’m sure.”

Hulk took a step closer and their bodies were touching now. He lifted Clint’s chin gently and lowered his head. Their lips met.  
They started out slowly. Hulk helping the Avenger to take off his uniform and many weapons littered around his body.

Clint reached down and unbuttoned his pants. That was really all he had to do.  
Hulk growled slightly when Clint made an effort to dominate his mouth. Yet another thing the archer was skilled at.  
He lifted Hawkeye into his arms and carried him to the bed.  
Laying him flat on his back, he climbed up and rested himself between the man’s legs. Their mouths not once breaking contact.  
He moved down to his neck. Kissing and licking gently, so afraid Clint might back out at any given moment. So afraid he might break him.  
Clint gasped for air when they finally broke off. It had been a long time.  
His moans grew as Hulk kissed down to his hips, leaving a hot trail of fire with each touch.

Dipping his finger in heated lube, Hulk entered the smaller man.  
Clint’s eyes widened.  
Shit. His finger alone can drive me over the edge. Keep it together Barton.  
His back arched at the pleasure he received.  
“H-hulk!” He gasped for air, trying frantically to calm himself.  
“Y-your finger is sooo big!” His face flushed bright red at the words coming out of his mouth.  
What the fuck. Calm down. Stop acting so thirsty.

“Heh.” Hulk looked down at him amused. “You like that, Clint?”

“Sh-shut up. Ahh~~~” Clint leaned his head back, biting his bottom lip.

“Hmm. Kinda like you like this Clint. So quiet.” Hulk growled lightly as the sight of his companion filled his eyes.  
“Do you think you’re ready for the real thing yet?”

“Yes! P-please, before I cum.”  
Clint squirmed as the big green fingers slipped out of him.

“Please, huh?” Hulk raised his eyebrows. “Kinda like the sound of that.”

Clint’s face got hotter.  
“I am not begging Hulk. Hurry and put it in!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.”

Clint was sure all his organs had to run out of the way as Hulk entered him. His eyes rolled back.  
“Ahhh~~~”

Hulk’s breath hitched. He tried his hardest to remain in control and not tear the man underneath him, apart.

“You’re so tight Clint. Damn~”

They started moving in rhythm with one another. Clint found it kind of funny. Him and Hulk were always a good team when they partnered together. They were always in sync with each other and usually knew what the other was going to do without actual words being spoken. They even crushed every competition when they played video games.  
Who knew they would be good at something this intimate together?

Hulk’s hands gripped Clint’s hips, as the thrusting continued.  
Clint shut his eyes closed, hands pressed against Hulks hard pecs. They were both sweating now. The only thing that could be heard was the hitched breathing and slapping against skin.

“I’m so close H-hulk. Ugg…”

“That’s good, me too Clint.”

Hulk continued moving inside the archerer, even after Clint didn’t have the energy to give it back to him.

Clint gripped around Hulk’s length as his vision flashed all white. He dug his nails into his friend’s chest and once again abused his bottom lip in an attempt not to scream to the sky.

Looking at Clint like that underneath him sent Hulk over the edge. Filling Clint up, he pulled out, releasing all over the bed. Hulk’s body shook, as he collapsed beside his fellow Avenger. 

At first all they could both hear was each other gasping for air as their bodies trembled slightly beside each other.

Finally Hulk cleared his throat.  
“Hey Hawkeye, th-”

“Don’t you dare say thank you.” Clint interrupted.  
“This wasn’t a ‘favor’ Hulk… I wanted to do this, with you…”  
The man’s face reddened and he shifted slightly. Not sure how his friend would take this very new information.

Heavy silence hung in the air. Clint wanted to jump ship and run for the door, but he was way too sore to even attempt. If anything he would fall in the middle of the floor and things would be more awkward.

Finally Hulk spoke “I feel the same Clint. I wanted you too.”

There it was, that confession. But why did Clint get a sudden rage over it? He could feel it boiling up inside of him.

“So this was you’re plan huh? You wanted me this whole time!”

“Calm down Clint. I never thought I’d get this far. I-”

“Oh, so you think I’m shallow now!?”

Hulk stared down at his vulnerable friend and the red crawling down his neck. He knew this was just one of those moments when Clint felt insecure so tried to fight everyone in the near vicinity so he would feel more in control.  
“Heh. That’s enough Clint. It’s time to rest.”  
He reached down and gave his forehead a light kiss.

Clint’s eyes widened and the red started radiating heat.  
“Yeah okay, whatever!”  
He turned into Hulk’s chest and dug at his pecs gently.

Hulk rubbed his arm firmly and yawned.  
He knew this wasn’t the end of the argument, but until their nap was over he wasn’t in a rush to convince Clint that he loved him.

He had a feeling Clint already knew.


End file.
